The Darkness In My Past
by Light of The Sacred Flame
Summary: Masago just enrolled into Konoha High and meet some new people some she didn't care for and others she would die to protect, but unless she cann face her dark and troubled past, all of them are in grave danger...
1. Belonging

The Beginning

A/N: Okay I am determined to finish this story all the way through! My other stories usually start out good but then I loose my motivation and then everything stops but not this time bitches! I am gonna finish this if it kills me! (Hopefully it won't!)

Masagowaited patiently at the bus stop withher backpack lazily slung over her shoulder and her hands in her pockets. Today was her first day at a new school and she already wishing she hadn't gotten up this morning. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length black hair and sighed. The bus was making its way down the street to take her to this hell of a school. _'I hate new schools. They always suck…'_Masago thought as the doors opened and the bus driver started screaming at some kids in the back. She hesitated for a moment and then stepped on the bus. Instantly the sound of the people screaming hit her ears like brick walls and the only open seat on the bus was next to a redheaded boy who was gazing out of the window looking extremely bored. Sighing, Masago walked down the isle while she silently cursed Kami for her bad luck. As she sat down in the seat next to the boy the bus was moving and the bus driver was once again screaming at the boys in the back. Masagoturned around in the seat and saw the trouble-makers terrorizing a pathetic looking boy withbowl-cut hair and huge eyes that threatened to let tears fall as he tried to get his backpack away from two other boys with hair that looked like a chickens butt. Masago smirked at the thought but her amusement was cut short by a chilling voice beside her.

"What's your name?" In one fluid movement Masago turned around and had the boy who was beside her in a headlock. She quickly realized that it was the redhead and let him go.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being around so many people and I am completely on edge right now." Masago nervously explained as the redhead checked to see if he was still able to breathe.

"I wanted to know your name." He said after he was sure he was okay.

"My name is Masago, but friends call me Masa." Masago gave sort of a half smile and held out her hand, "And you are?" The boy hesitated for a moment, "Gaara." He shook Masago's hand and without realizing it he smiled a crooked smile that made Masago smile even more.

'_Her name means sand. Interesting…' _Gaara thought.

"Ano…Gaara you can let go of my hand now." Masago said, blushing. Gaara blushed as well as he let go of her hand and mumbled an apology. Masagoopened her mouth to say something but the bus had pulled up to the school and everyone got off and as Masagogot off the bus with Gaara behind her she thought she heard him say something about her name, but she brushed it off and took her schedule and walked into Konoha High School.

Three embarrassing moments and six wrong turns later Masago found her first class. "Class: Homeroom. Room: 206. Teacher: Kakashi." She looked at the room number beside the door to make sure she was in the right place and opened the door slowly. The room was suddenly silent and all eyes on Masago. She stood at the door for a moment, shocked, and then, regaining her composure, Masagoturned to the grey haired man with the mask who appeared to be the teacher and told him that she was the new student and handed him her schedule.

"Masago Shinigami. What an unusual name. You can sit wherever you want just don't make any trouble. Sound simple enough?" Kakashi said as he gave her back her schedule and everyone else went back to whatever they where doing before she walked in. Masago looked around the room.

'_The preps are out of the question. The Skaters are cool I guess. I hung out with those kinds of people at my old school.' _

Masago thought as she reluctantly made her way through the sea of preps and did a double take when she saw one of the boys that where on the bus and terrorizing the bowl-cut kid. Up close his hair really did look like a chickens butt! She smiled to herself. Suddenly he looked her way and his onyx eyes bore into her dark red eyes. Masago could have sworn he was taking off her jacket, t-shirt, and pants little by little in his mind so she flipped him the finger and walked to the seat in the corner by the window, but saw that it was very much occupied by none other than Gaara.

"Hey! I didn't know we had the same homeroom!" Masago smiled and sat next to him. Gaara smiled his crooked smile and watched her sit down in the seat beside him just as she did this morning.

"Let me see your schedule. You might have classes with others too." Gaara said.

"Others," Masago asked, "What others? Who are these others you speak of?!" Masago asked franticly. She didn't like new people. Gaara smirked.

"Cool your jets turbo! Don't flip out before you even meet them okay? You have every class with all of us except for 8thhour. Then you're stuck with Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto. Other than that you have every single class with everyone!" Gaara beamed at her as he handed her back her schedule.

"Wait just a minute! Who are these people?!" Masago asked again just as the bell rang.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Gaara grabbed his backpack and pulled Masagoalong to room 209 and over to a part of the room with group of people who looked as though they just walked off the cover of _Skaters Weekly_. Masagofit right in withher torn-at-the-knees-and-faded blue jeans, wristbands with band logos on them; black form-fitting t-shirt, and black Flogging Molly jacket.

"Who's the newbie Gaara?" A girl with blond hair up in four pony tales asked, looking Masago up and down as if sizing her up and was about to go in for the kill when Gaara glared at her and she stopped staring at Masago.

"That's Temari. Watch out she's really temperamental and her mood swings aren't too pleasant either. She is also my sister sadly." The girl named Temari smiled and batted her eyes, trying to imitate an innocent little girl.

"Why what ever are you talking about dear little brother?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet and made Masago want to puke the contents of her stomach. Gaara just rolled his eyes and went on introducing everybody pointing to each of them in turn.

"That's Kiba, Tenten, you know Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Haku," Gaara nudged her further into the little circle of people, "Everyone this is Masago Shinigami." Everybody had questions about her last name that, in English, meant Death God, but the bell rang again and the group sat in the corner desks and Masago once again had to wait until class was over to find out what she really needed to know.

A/N: That's my first chapter! Hope you like it! Please no flaming I hate it when all people do is criticize my work. It makes me feel all sadness… Anywho R&R MY BITCHES!! Jkjkjklololol!!


	2. AN

A/N: I hate to be like this but I have to okay? I won't put up the next chapter until I get at least 12 reviews because I really want to know how I am doing and that I'm not writing this for no reason so please if ya like it REVIEW!


End file.
